Rugrats (season 10)
Rugrats: Season 10 is to be an upcoming new season revival of the original classic Rugrats, airing on Nickelodeon on March 26, 2020.'' Voice Cast Members * Elizabeth Daily as Tommy Pickles (vocal effects) * Tara Strong as Dil Pickles (vocal effects) * Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster (vocal effects, replacing the late Christine Cavanaugh respectively) * Rob Paulsen as Kimi Finster (vocal effects) * Kath Soucie as Phil and Lil DeVille (vocal effects) * Wayne Knight as Angelica Pickles (vocal effects) * Tara Strong as Susie Carmichael (vocal effects) * * (voice) * *(voice) * * *(voices) *(voice) * Voice Cast Member Death Notices Over the past 4 years,7 great talented voice artists of the original classic ''Rugrats have passed away, for example, Tony Jay, the 1st and original voice behind Dr. Lipschitz in the original classic episodes, passed away from complications of an endoscopic surgery at the age of 73 back on Sunday, August 13, 2006 (Corey Burton is his replacement and successor), Henry Gibson, who voiced various characters in the original classic 90s episodes, passed away from unknown cancer complications at the age of 73 back on Monday, September 14, 2009, Christine Cavanaugh, the 1st and original voice behind Chuckie Finster, passed away from leukemia complications at the age of 51 back on Tuesday, December 22, 2014 (Nancy Cartwright is her replacement and successor), Joe Alaskey, the 2nd voice behind Grandpa Lou Pickles, passed away from unknown cancer complications at the age of 63 on Wednesday, February 3, 2016 (Bill Farmer is his 3rd replacement and successor since Stinkie's voice in ''Casper Meets Wend''y (1997)), Jack Riley, the 1st and original voice behind Stu Pickles, passed away from pnumonia complications at the age of 80 on Friday, August 19, 2016 (Jeff Bennett is Stu Pickles' 2nd and replacement voice actor in the new reboot.), Ron Glass, the 1st and original voice behind Randy Carmichael, passed away from respiratory failure at the age of 71 this year on Friday, November 25 (Kevin Michael Richardson is his replacement and successor) and Debbie Reynolds, the 1st and original voice behind Grandma Lulu Pickles, passed away from complications of a stroke at the age of 84 this year on Wednesday, December 28 (Julia Duffy is her replacement voice and successor). Trivia Notice * Bill Farmer is to be the 3rd and new voice for Grandpa Lou Pickles in this reboot, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively. * Corey Burton is to be the 2nd and new voice for Dr. Lipschitz in this reboot, replacing the late Tony Jay respectively. * Jeff Bennett is to be the 2nd and new voice for Stu Pickles in this reboot, replacing the late Jack Riley respectively. * Kevin Michael Richardson is to be the 2nd and new voice for Randy Carmichael in this reboot, replacing the late Ron Glass respectively. * Julia Duffy is to be the 2nd and new voice for Grandma Lulu Pickles in this reboot, replacing the late Debbie Reynolds respectively. * Jennifer Hale is to voice Didi Pickles in this reboot, succeeding from Melanie Chartoff respectively. * Melanie Chartoff decides to just voice Grandma Minka Kropotkin in this reboot respectively. * Tom Kenny is to voice Chas Finster in this reboot, succeeding from Michael Bell respectively. * Rob Paulsen is to voice Drew Pickles in this reboot, also succeeding from Michael Bell respectively. * Michael Bell decides to just voice Grandpa Boris Kropotkin in this reboot respectively. Category:Season 10 Category:All-New Rugrats seasons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoon Shows